Mission
by MusicIsWonderful
Summary: Anna Dragneel, Natsu's younger sister, is done with Fairy Tail. She has decided which guild but they turn on her. During the Grand Magic Games, she has no where to go and nobody to fight for. Will Fairy Tail take her back? Or will she be alone? Her brother, that she is furious with, be her only one to turn to? Join in on Anna's traveling story that she can't escape, only conquer.


I stormed into the guild, angry as hell. I looked around for someone but gave up and sat at the bar. Mirajane was serving as usual. I didn't notice it but my best friend, Ramiko Heartifillia, was sitting right next to me. I was too mad to talk to her though.

"Hey, Anna!" Ramiko said.

"Give me a Shirley temple." I said to Mira.

"What's wrong, Anna-san?" Mira asked.

"My stupid brother, Natsu, destroyed a whole town, again, and ruined our chances at money. Our mission was terminated for us since he kind of destroyed it." I said.

"Natsu always does that though. Why does it bother you now?" Ramiko said.

"Because he has never terminated a mission before and of course the one he terminated, was with me. Whey couldn't if have been with somebody else?" I pleaded.

"Well, you can't help it. He is who he is." Mira said.

"Why me, just why me." I pleaded, looking up at the ceiling.

Mira handed me my drink. As I picked it up and took a swig, _he_, walked in. I immediately spit out my drink and it landed on Ramiko.

"Hey, Anna!" She said. She was completely soaked. Mirajane gave her a towel from behind the bar. I didn't pay any attention to them because I was on hot pursuit. _He_ never saw me coming. I went up to him and slammed his into the wall using my powers. He looked quite startled. I just held him there and as I did, he was looking around to see who was doing it. His eyes landed right on me.

"What's the big idea, Anna?" He asked.

My eyes were on fire.

"You cost me jewels on our mission. I needed those jewels to pay my rent. Now they are going to take my apartment away from me. All me because of _you._" I said with venom in my voice. I as I said every word, I inched closer to him until I was right in his face.

"I'm sorry but you can't hold me up here forever. Besides you can go on another mission." He said.

I laughed cruelly at him.

"A: That was the only mission with enough jewels to pay it and B: I don't have any jewels to travel and I certainly don't want to go on another mission with you." I said.

"You can go look for today's missions on the board." He said.

I looked him dead in the eye.

"That's not the point. You ruined this mission I counted on you for. Most importantly, you ruined my trust. I can't look at you ever again. As of today, I'm leaving Fairy Tail. Goodbye." I said. With that, I raced out the doors of the guild, never to turn back. When I left, people were raising hell like saying not to leave or Natsu didn't mean it. Ramiko chased after me.

"You are not really going to leave, are you?" She looked pretty worried.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. I'm not coming back." I said.

She looked hurt. She finally worked up the courage to say something after two awkward minutes.

"Then, I'm going with you." She said, looking proud.

"No, your sister is here and I know you don't want to leave." I said. I'm desperately trying to get away from her.

"But your brother is here, too."

"My brother is dead to me. I never want to talk or see him again.

"Well, can you do me one favor?" she asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you not erase Fairy Tail's guild mark?" I gave her a skeptical look.

"But I don't want to be reminded about..."

"Please for me." She pleaded.

"Fine I wont. And I won't forget you. You're like the sister I never had."

"Yeah, even though I have Lucy, you're, in someway, my sister too." she said.

We had some great times together. We did our secret handshake and parted ways but without saying a big farewell to each other.

I went back to my apartment to find a notice that if I can't pay it, my apartment is as good as gone. I sigh. Why, just why.

I go to my kitchen and look in the new Fiore magazine at all of the guilds. I can't pick which one to go with.

Maybe I'm just being frustrated. Maybe I don't have to switch guilds.

No, I can't. I just can't. Not after what happened. I keep looking through the magazine. I decided that in the morning, I would pick. It wasn't that late but I was really tired. I went to bed and slept peacefully until I heard my somebody at my door. Well, that's what I get for going to bed early, I say in my head.

I answer the door to find my guild master, Makarov, at my door.

"Hello Makarov. What can I do for you?" I said, sleepily.

"I'm sorry if I awoke you from your sleep but you have to come back to fairy tail. News has spread around the guilds and everybody wants to recruit you. You are one of my best. The guild and I can't lose you." he pleaded.

I was a little shocked that all the guilds heard about it and want to recruit me but I shake my head.

"I'm sorry but I've already made up my mind. Goodnight." I was shutting my door when his tiny foot intercepted it.

"Natsu is stupid, we all know that. He didn't mean it, he was just being him. Can you just think about it before you make any big decisions." he said.

"Fine, I'll think about it." I said.

He nodded and left, leaving me with my thoughts. I close the door slowly and go upstairs to my bedroom. When I climb in my bed, his words are swimming around in my head. I know that I can't get anymore sleep thinking about it. I don't know what to do anymore.

I feel myself drifting off, my mind busy. I just don't know what to do. I honestly don't. I wake up to hear my doorbell ringing. I hurry downstairs and open the door. There is no one there but there is only an envelope. Strange. I pick it up and take out the letter. I begin reading it.

It read, "Dear Anna Dragneel, we've heard about your departure from Fairy Tail and we were wondering if you would consider joining ours. You have the strength to make us better. Come to our guild today at precisely 2:30 p.m. Hope to see you soon. Sincerely, Sabertooth.

I was shocked a little by who sent it. Sabertooth? That's really strange. As I go to close my door, I see a shadowy figure run from behind the trees. Sabertooth has been spying on me. Why? I go inside and lock my door. I shrink down to the bottom of my door, reading the letter again. How could my life get suddenly so confusing? You did this to yourself. I look to see I still have my window open from last night when I wanted some fresh air. I go to close it and again I see that shadowy figure. A letter comes flying through the window. I unfold it and it read, "If you don't join our guild, we will make sure your guild goes down in flames with everybody in it. Your best friends and loved ones. If you join back with Fairy Tail, at the Grand Magic Games, we will make sure that you are as good as dead. It's your choice. Make a wise one. Sincerely, Sabertooth."

I have no choice. I must choose Sabertooth.


End file.
